Primer Amor First Love
by Prussialover7851
Summary: Lovino's life is about to change as he spends time with a forgein exchange student, Antonio Fernandez. He is highly against the fact that he has feelings for him and soon goes into a deep depression, isolating himself from his friends and Antonio. What will happen to Lovino as he starts to fall for the young Spanish man?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Hetalia. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Author's Notes: **

Every other chapter will be from Antonio's point of view. The chapters that are not from his perspective will be from Lovino's. When the text is in italics it means two characters are speaking in the same language other than English.

**Beta:** MsCatPlainer

"Hola, ¿me puede ayudar a buscar una tienda?"

The pedestrian I spoke to looked over at me with furrowed eyebrows. He looked around, as if searching for someone, but nobody was around. The street we were on was vacant besides a few early-birds who hurriedly walked to their destinations.

When he came to that realization, he began waving his hands around frantically at me, but none of the words he said made any sense. He was speaking too fast, and I only knew general words in English like "hello" and "how are you?" None of what he said made sense, and I was only running on pure luck that he would understand _Español_ when I tried to get him to help me. I needed to find a book store for my English class. When I tried to explain with hand motions and broken English (when I was desperate), I was unsuccessful.

"¡Dios mío!" I cursed, running my fingers through my hair in frustration. The person in front of me looked at a lost, standing there awkwardly, not sure how to comfort me. When all hope seemed to be lost, I noticed a young man walking past after exiting a small store, holding a bag of tomatoes.

I called him over, and was stopped when a harsh glare was pointed at me.

He muttered something, probably in English, before he said in my tongue, "_What do you want?_"

Relief washed over me, and I made a show of my joy with a clap of my hands. _"I need to find a book store!"_ I said, not using my hand gestures or broken English. "You know English, yes?" His nod confirmed that, though he hesitated, and narrowed his eyes further when I asked, _"Could you translate for me?" I pointed toward the pedestrian who watched the exchange with interest. _

He seemed hesitant to take me up on my request. But after looking me over for a second, he sighed, and gave in. _"Fine."_

I clapped my hands once more, grin across my face, and nodded in thank you._ "Ask him if he knows where I can find a book store."_

The young man turned to the person I was trying to speak earlier to, and translated, "He needs to find a book store. Do you know where there is one?"

The fellow shook his head in a universal 'no', and said something back to the man.

The guy turned back to me. _"He doesn't know."_ I dropped my head into my hands with a groan. When I stopped, I took notice of him walking away. Patting the shoulder of the fellow next to me with a hurried "gracias" (even if he wouldn't understand), I quickly followed the young man, who increased his pace into strides, seemingly alert to me behind him.

"_Wait! I need help, please I'm begging you kind sir!"_ I pleaded from the bottom of my heart.

His answer was immediate, _"no, I have already helped enough."_ He halted (I nearly ran into him), and turned around to show that he was serious.

"_Can I least know your name?"_ I probed. I felt in debt for him helping me.

"_Lovino Vargas,"_ he said, looking at me with high expectations, _"you?"_

"_I'm Antonio Fernandez."_

"_Nice to meet you, now leave."_ Lovino began to turn away from me, but I reached out to snag his elbow before he could.

A sudden idea had come to mind. _"Can _you _teach me English?_" I queried, hoping that his answer would be _"yes."_

Lovino pushed my hand away as his eyebrow ticked in frustration. _"I am only generous once in a while."_ My shoulders drooped.

I clasped my hands together, begging. _"Please, sir!"_

"_Why are you even in Pittsburgh if you can't even speak English?" _

_Pausing, I explained, "I'm a foreign exchange student, you see. I go to a college around here."_

He tilted his head in interest. I'm sure he was feigning it though. _"Oh, and what school would that be?"_

"_University of Pittsburgh,"_ I said, hands on my hips, feeling a bit selfish with my answer.

In a low voice, Lovino uttered, _"Dammit, that's where I go."_ Through gritted teeth, he declared, _"Fine, I'll help. But, this doesn't mean that you can hang out with me all the time. Got it?"_ His tone was stern and his visage portrayed exasperation.

"Thank you Lovino!" I attempted to hug the shorter man, but one of his arms came out from his hold on his bag of tomatoes to push me away at the chest. _"I promise you, you won't be disappointed!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta:** MsCatPlainer

"Feli, I'm home!" I called as I walked through the door and set down the large bag of tomatoes. Feliciono, my younger brother, came running out of the kitchen and hugged me.

"Ve~ I'm so glad you are home! I have some great news!" Feliciano announced as he led me to the kitchen table. He had prepared dinner – typical, pasta and side of breadsticks. We didn't feed any more mouths as it was only the two of us in our apartment building. He hurried in sitting me down, and took his seat as well across from me.

"Okay then. Spill your guts brother." I said through the pasta in my mouth.

"_Well_…" I looked up at that tone of voice. He knew whatever he was going to say was going to make me angry. "…You know I've been thinking that it's about time that I move out." He spoke quickly with a look of guilt on his face.

"With _who?_" My grip on my fork tightened.

"…Ludwig." That single name had my cheeks burning and teeth clenching. Feliciano looked about ready to cry as he rushed to get the rest of his announcement out. "He offered me a place to stay at his house and I want to be independent!"

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WILL LET YOU MOVE IN WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD!" I screamed. I was against his sexuality. The fact he was with someone like _Ludwig, _a man, when he could have a pretty woman instead ticked me off to no end.

"B-but Lovino! I want to be happy!" He argued, tears falling from his cheeks.

"I DON'T CARE, YOU ARE STAYING HERE! I DON'T WANT THE POTATO BASTARD TO HURT YOU! YOU'LL COME RUNNING BACK TO ME!"

Feliciano's eyes still dripped tears, but his had become serious. He stood from his chair. "Lovino, I'm moving out and you can't stop me. I'm sorry." He then ran out of the room to his room upstairs.

I had to follow him because we shared a room. When I got there, he was laid out on his bed; eyes squeezed shut while holding a picture of that potato bastard close to his chest. I didn't say anything, choosing to stand in the doorway.

When he finally fell asleep, I went in and lay down. The next day was going to be rough; I had to deal with teaching that Antonio guy English.

I woke up the next morning to Feli shaking me roughly. We didn't say anything to each other that morning. As soon I was finished dressing and headed out the door after eating breakfast (Feliciano was nowhere to be found), I thought over the reason why he had shaken me so hard.

When I finally arrived to school I saw Antonio, holding books in his hands as he looked around worriedly, eyes searching for something.

"_Damnit! Where is the English room!?"_ He yelled slightly. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"The English room is this way. Follow me." I said and lead him to the class. I had the class with him as well.

Inside, he sat right behind me, listening to every word he could understand.

After that class I stopped him and informed,_ "We're going to be practicing your English in the library."_

He nodded, thanking me for helping him again earlier, and left. I assumed that the only class he was taking here was the English class. I would have to ask him later.

After a couple of hours I completed all the classes I had for the day. Sighing, I began my walk to the library, which wasn't far from the building my last class took place in.

As I rounded the corner to the library, I noticed Antonio through one of the windows. He was browsing through books, like he was able to read them.

"_why are you looking at the books stupid?" _I asked growling out the answer.

"_I don't know I just thought I would help is all."_ He said seeming a bit afraid and moved away a little.

"_I can handle this on my own. I don't need your stupid help." _I snapped at him, and grabbed an easy looking book to start the teachings with. I have never taught anyone a language before. I t was going to be a long day and I could feel it.

"Um we need this book please." I said and the book was handed to me. I took it to the nearest table and lectured him to sit down. He sat down and looked at me with anticipation in learning what I was going to teach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta: **MsCatPlainer

Lovino seemed to have a question to ask me. I could tell by the way he shifted in his seat as he spoke. _"What words do you know in English?"_ He asked. He didn't look like he cared at all about what I was going to say though.

"_I know how to say _'hello'_ and _'thank you'_, but that's all I really know."_ I announced. I didn't feel proud of my answer. He face palmed and furrowed his brows in frustration.

He wrote something down. "_Read it aloud."_ He demanded as he shoved the paper in my face.

I tried reading the sentence the best I could, but when I was finished, I noticed that his fists and jaw were clenched tightly shut. I knew then and there that I had messed up terribly.

"_Wrong! Do I have to everything for you, stupid tomato bastard!?"_ He snapped. He looked like he was read to leap over the table to strangle me.

"_Sorry, I'm trying! It's not easy speaking in a language I don't know!" _I snapped back loudly, earning a few glares from the students and librarian in the building. He sat back down and looked at me with disgust before telling me to try again.

Each time I tried I messed up and he would snap at me, tell me to try harder, and then curse under his breath. I really started to feel tired and asked him if we could stop and practice some other time.

He didn't look pleased, but ground out anyway as he gathered his things to get up, "_Fine_, but don't blame me when you fail the English tests." After that was said, he left the library.

'Why is he so uptight all the time?' I questioned to myself as I headed to my own dorm on campus. I really hoped my roommate (_'what his name again? Alfred or something…?'_) wasn't there so I could get some sleep. He was a loudmouth, to put it frankly. But when I entered, I let out a sigh of relief at seeing the room absent of his presence.

"_Finally, I can get some decent sleep!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta:** MsCatPlainer

I was walking through the halls when Antonio ran into me, almost knocking me over. _"What do you want?"_ I managed to say through gritted teeth.

"_Look at what I got on my English test."_ Antonio said as handed me a piece of paper that was crumbled up slightly.

I looked over the test, and eyed the grade at the top. My eyebrow ticked. _"You got an F. Congrats for not paying any attention to my teachings."_ I snarled at him and began to walk away.

He grabbed my arm firmly, pulling me back to where he was standing. _"I have been paying attention! You don't get it!"_ He countered, not letting go of my wrist.

"_Your grade for the English test seems to prove to me that you have not. Now go away."_ I snapped at him as I pulled my arm from his grasp.

"_Lovino wait!"_ He pleaded.

"_I think you should just GO!" _I snarled, slapping his hand away as he tried to grab me again. He recoiled quickly, blinking owlishly at me. A moment later, he got the hint, and walked away.

'_I was finally getting somewhere in life and he had to come and ruin it.'_ I thought to myself. I started to feel guilty though, and I wasn't sure why. My heart started to pound violently in my chest and I got nauseous. _'I probably should go home and lay down for a bit.'_

As I entered my house I noticed a note on the door. Raising an eyebrow, I traveled closer to read it. I began to feel even sicker to my stomach. The note was from Feli stating that he had gone to that stupid potato bastard's house. I tore up the note and opened the door when my phone rang. I answered in slow, harsh tone. I didn't know who it was because it was a private caller. "Hello, who is this?" My hand tightly gripped the phone.

A voice on the other end responded. _"Lovino? It's Antonio."_

'_How did he even get my number?!'_ I thought to myself, but then I remembered that I gave it to him. It was to make sure we could schedule study sessions more efficiently for his English class.

Switching over to Spanish, I snarled, _"What do you want? Didn't I say to get lost?!"_The guilty feelings from earlier were coming back in a rush.

"_Lovino, why are you so upset with me? I didn't mean to fail, I swear!"_ Came Antonio's voice. It sounded as if he had been crying or something, and my guilt grew stronger.

'_Wait why am I feeling this way towards him? I don't like him that's for sure! But why do I feel so guilty for yelling at him?' _"Just get lost! I don't want to talk to you now!" I yelled, and the line disconnected from his end.

Staring down at my phone, I wondered out loud, "How is he ever going to forgive me now?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta:** MsCatPlainer

I walked into school the next day feeling depressed and alone. I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of anger as well. _ 'I thought Lovino was supposed to help me, not tell me to get lost.'_ I thought to myself, as I entered my English class.

I sat in my usual spot by Lovino, but he seemed distant, like he wasn't in the classroom at all. I tapped his shoulder gently, not wanting to be smacked like I had been yesterday. "_Lovino are you okay?"_ I probed, hoping to get an answer.

"_Leave me alone, okay?" _ He spat out angrily, almost smacking my hand again. I pulled away quickly, which shocked him a bit. Lovino was confused as to why I pulled away, but I was confused as in how he kept such a scowl on his face.

The teacher came in and instructed us to do some work, but I couldn't understand what he said, due to the lack of English I knew. I tried to participate in the class as much I could though, and got to work. But just as I was about to rip out my hair from frustration, I felt a piece of paper hit my shoulder. It landed on the floor near my feet, and I picked it up. _'…Meet me at the library after my classes.' _The note read, and I ticked an eyebrow in confusion.

When class was over however, I just went straight to the library and grabbed a book from the shelf. I found a comfortable place to sit (I was going to be there for a while before Lovino came) and quickly opened the book to the first page. Pulling out my phone, I begun to look up words on a translator thing I had on my phone.

I began to say the words that were said on my phone until I got tired. Even though I tried to fight my exhaustion, I kept nodding off, and eventually I gave in and closed my eyes.

A few hours had passed, I think, when I woke up to a loud thud on the table. I jolted up quickly to find Lovino staring at me, with a scowl on his face.

"_Why did you ask me here Lovino?" _ I questioned, as he sat down next to me.

"_I wanted to… uh…s-say sorry for my behavior yesterday." _ He stuttered out, slightly annoyed with how I was looking at him."

"…_. It's okay Lovino!" _I accepted happily (I was one to forgive; I was way too tolerant as some of my friends back home would say.)

He looked a bit shocked, like he didn't expect me to forgive him so quickly. I sat up and begun to start translating the book I was reading again, but Lovino took it away from me and threw it on the floor.

He left with a huge scowl on his face and a slight blush spread across his cheeks. I laughed to myself; it was really funny how stubborn he could be sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta: **MaCatPlainer

I felt my cheeks get hot as I was walked out of the library. My chest was pounding loudly. I didn't know what was going on with me….

'_What if I have a cold? I won't be able to make it to the finals! Then what happens when I can't help Feli pack? He would probably to stay with me until I'm better… No wait the last one would be great; I don't want him to move in with that fucking potato bastard.' _I thought to myself as I exited to the parking lot.

I instantly stopped in my steps under the cover of a canopy above the exit. Outside, it was down pouring, and the only thing I had on me was my bag. '_Crap, my cold is only going to get worse if I walk home.' _I ran back inside and dialed Feliciono's cell.

When he answered, it was in his usual cheery voice. "Hello fratello! What do you need?" Jeez, it was like the previous argument between us never happened.

"I need a ride home now! It's raining out and I can't walk home." I snapped into the phone, hoping he got the point.

"Sure fratello!" He drew out the last word annoyingly. "I'll be there in about ten minutes." He said, but quickly added a "stay dry!" before he hanged up.

That's when things got worse; when I was in deep thought, a finger tapped my shoulder. I jolted, and turned around quickly to glare at whomever touched me. Yup, things did get worse; it was Antonio.

"_What are you waiting for Lovino?'_ He probed as he sat down on the stairs, giving a curious grin. When his eyes traveled out the glass door, he had his answer. _'Oh.'_

"_I'm waiting for my brother, stupid."_ I hoped the insult would get him to leave me alone, but that wasn't proving to be easy.

"_I guess I should call my roommate Alfred for a ride_. _I didn't bring an umbrella." _Antonio stated, looking a bit sad at the prospect of being picked up by this Alfred guy.

"_Who is this Alfred guy?" _I halfheartedly asked. I wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

"_He's kind of tall, has blue eyes, and is a complete loudmouth. I can't get a descent night sleep with him around." _He said, sighing dramatically for an after affect.

"_Well that explains Americans for you: loud, obnoxious, hamburger eating bastards."_ I stated. I was feeling a little anxious talking to him.

Antonio chuckled at my statement. I couldn't help but smile as he laughed.

Before I could say anything more, I saw Feli pull up with our car. Once he spotted me behind the glass door, he waved at me frantically. His mouth moved, probably greeting me, but I couldn't hear him. Rolling my eyes, I got up from my seat next to Antonio on the staircase.

"_Bye,"_ I muttered, feeling awkward, but Antonio just grinned.

"_Goodbye, Lovino! See you tomorrow, yes?" _

"_Yeah, sure."_ I left as quickly as I could after that response, and ran to the car.

When I made it to where Feli was parked, I was completely soaked.

"Caio, fratello!" Feli cooed as I got in. Once we were both buckled in, he started up the car, crammed up the heat, and drove towards our house (at the speed he was going, I'm surprised we weren't pulled over.)

"Feli, can I ask you something?" I managed to ask through the lump in my throat. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"You can ask me, I don't mind." He replied, a slight smile showing on his face.

I looked at him with a blush on my face and quickly looked away. '_Why won't these damn butterflies in my stomach just disappear?!' _I thought to myself, as we stopped at a red light.

"Why are you going with Ludwig, the potato bastard?" I snarled at him, fists clenching at the thought.

"Because I can Lovino. Don't start this argument all over again!" He retorted, only his in a more high pitched tone. His fist began to turn white from gripping the wheel so hard at my question.

As I entered the house I began to feel the butterflies return in my stomach. Feliciono must've noticed something I didn't (maybe I _looked_ sick), and ordered me to lay down for a bit.

I traveled up the stairs to my room and laid down with a flop onto my bed. '_This cold must be getting worse, I feel hot. I hope I don't throw up.'_

The bedroom door opened, and hand pressed into my shoulder. I knew who it was. "Get out Feli! Go play with the stupid potato bastard!" My yell came out muffled from my pillow.

"But fratello! You can't just not eat forever!" Feli probed, but I just rolled over and shooed him away. Thankfully, he left.

I wasn't able to settle my nerves. They twisted my stomach into knots and made my heart ache. I was only distracted for a moment when I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and answered in a harsh tone. "Who the fuck is it?"

"_Lovino, it's me Antonio~!"_ The voice on the other end cooed softly.

Switching over to Spanish, I questioned, "_What do you want now? I thought you had that stupid translator thing?"_

"_Oh Lovino, I can't just use a translator, I need help with an essay! Can I come over so you can help me?"_ He asked. His tone was off, but that may have been all in my head.

"_Whatever, get here fast. I don't have time to waste, stupid tomato jerk!" _I snarled harshly and hanged up. My nausea was getting worse by the second; I started feeling heat in my cheeks again.

When Antonio came I would have to try my best not to look stupid. I don't know why I just didn't say "no" when I felt this sick.

Thirty minutes later, I heard the door being knocked on softly. I went over to it and opened it up roughly, staring at the person in front of me with daggers.

"_What the hell took you so long?" _I snarled at him, still not in the mood for conversation. He looked at me, and then pointed to the car he came from.

"_Alfred had to drive slow cause he is borrowing his brother's car."_ He said looking a bit too happy for my liking.

"_Just get the fuck inside!"_ I snapped at him, and pushed him inside quickly. He looked a little shocked at my strength, but just went with it.

"Feli we have a guest." I exclaimed to my brother as he came into the living room with a magazine in one of his hands.

"Oh yay a guest! I can't wait to find out his name and we could be best friends!" Feli cheered excitedly, waving his hands in the air frantically.

"_Lovino who is that? Why is he talking so funny?"_ Antonio's voice stopped Feliciano dead in his tracks. I went over and sat next to Antoinio, scooting away when he stared at me with a funny look in his eyes.

"Stupid." I would've thought he could see the resemblance. "_He is my brother and he's speaking English. Antonio "ahh"-ed, nodding. I rolled my eyes, and waved _for Feliciano go. He followed orders, and ran upstairs.

Antonio gave me a look, like _'why did you send him away?' _I completely ignored it, and opened up my laptop. "_So what the fuck do you have to write about?"_

"_Well it is for English." He pointed out sarcastically. "And I don't know because I couldn't understand what he said."_ The last part I could tell he was serious.

I sighed and started typing information up in Spanish. It was so he could understand what I was trying to teach him about writing in English. Three paragraphs in and I felt him tap my shoulder. I ignored it the first time but it bothered me.

When I felt it again I turned over to the source. "_What the fu-"_ It was all I could muster before I felt lips pressing against mine. I didn't react and pushed him away quickly.

"_What the hell was that for!?"_ I yelled at the top of my lungs, turning red from both embarrassment and anger.

He looked at me kind of funny but didn't say anything, which caused me to get even angrier at him. _"Answer me, now!"_

"_Sorry Lovino, I don't know what came over me!" _He stuttered quickly. He was a nervous wreck.

"_Just get the fuck out of my house!"_ I snapped at him. When he didn't move, I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to the door. He got the hint, and after releasing my grip on his shirt, he left in a hurry.

I slammed the door after he left, feeling confused and unable to concentrate on anything that was surrounding me. I had this weird feeling, I just couldn't describe it, but it made my stomach turn to knots again.

I hated that feeling, it made me feel sick. I ran upstairs and quickly jumped on my bed, Feliciano following behind me.

"Fratello? What happened down stairs, why did you kick your friend out?" Feli asked a hint of concern in his voice as he spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it, go away you stupid, potato loving fool!" I snapped, but once again was muffled due to me burying my face in the pillow.

"Lovino, don't be sad. I know that you were helping him, but what made you so upset that you just all of the sudden kicked him out?" He probed.

I couldn't stand it. I didn't want to think about what happened…about what Antonio _did_. "I said I DON'T want to talk about it! What the fuck don't you understand about that?!" I snarled, making him jump from where he was standing. He looked at me with tears in his eyes, making them glassy.

He went over to his bed and sat down, looking at an old photo of us as kids. "Where did this Lovino go? Why can't you talk to me like you used to?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I snapped once more. I didn't want to hear about our child, not at a time like this. He shut up quickly, and laid down, facing the wall. I felt the slightest twinge of guilt for making him cry, but I didn't say anything. He would probe more and…I _couldn't_. I couldn't tell him what happened in our living room.

'_Why is it every time I'm near that stupid tomato jerk, I get all knotted up and feel sick?' _I asked to myself, not sure what the answer was myself. I didn't want to ask Feliciano, due to the fact that I had just made him cry.

I sat on my bed, looking at the ceiling, hoping that it would give me the answers I needed. I couldn't sleep, there was too much to think about. I didn't know how I would feel if if I told that stupid idiot to just fuck off and never talk to me again. Then I got an idea, I would have to just ignore him until I could figure out what my problem was.

Hoping this would work at the collage tomorrow, I turned off the light and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta:** MsCatPlainer

I started down the street slowly, thinking about what I just did. _'I really like Lovino, but I didn't mean for that to happen. I probably scared him into not wanting to help me either.'_ I thought to myself, feeling a cool breeze hit my shoulders. (I really should have brought a jacket)

I made a left towards the dorms. Tears threatened to spill over. I couldn't help but believe our friendship was over. "Why did I have to be so stupid!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. There was no answer back.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around quickly. Lovino's brother was there, panting.

"_Are you alright?" _Feliciano asked breathlessly._ "My brother just threw you out all of the sudden." _

"_How did you find me? Why did you follow me?"_ I countered and waited for a response.

"_I want to know why my brother kicked you out. He won't tell me and he says he doesn't feel good now."_ He answered. His response made me feel a little queasy.

"_I kissed him, and then he got mad at me. So now here I am walking home in the cold, hoping that someone will tell me what he is thinking."_ I spoke slowly, hoping that he would just leave so I could sulk in peace.

Feliciano was silent for a moment and said nothing more on the situation. _"Do you want a ride? I can give you one."_ Feliciano suggested in mumbled words.

"_Thank you, but no. I am almost to my dorm anyways."_ I said bitterly and walked away.

When I turned around to see if he left, he was crying. I couldn't help but feel guilty for that but I was freezing and just wanted to be in my nice, warm dorm.

As I walked in the dorm Alfred greeted me, and to my surprise he was decorating the house. "Hey dude I'm throwing a party tonight!" he shouted, causing me to cover my ears.

"_Okay, then I'm going somewhere else then." _I replied as I left the house and started heading to a store I remembered passing one day. So much for a nice, warm dorm. I understood the words _party _and _tonight_ well enough to know what was going to happen. _Especially _if it's a party Alfred is throwing.

When I finally got to the store, I went in and looked around (the store was big and had lots of colorful lights that blinked every so often.) The store was warm, much to my relief. Already I could feel the outside's chill going away.

I didn't really have any motive coming here, so I just walked around a little to waste some time.

After a while of walking, a section in the store caught my eye. It was a jewelry place, and seemed to be the most illuminated part in the whole store. When I went over to get a closer look (the light reflecting off all the necklaces, bracelets and such was blinding), the ring section drew my interest. A ring, a beautiful red color, was situated on the finger of a mannequin hand inside the display case. On a notecard next to it, there was the unmistakable three words at the bottom (the rest I skimmed over), which said, 'I love you.' Reading that made me feel sort of funny. I started to feel my heart pound in my chest, and couldn't breathe properly.

I quickly left the store and ran back to the dorms. I didn't go back to my own, but stopped outside one at random to catch my breath. After stopping, I noticed two people standing in front of me. One had white hair, red eyes, and a chick on top of his head. The other one was a little taller than me with blonde hair that goes to his shoulders, nicely fitted clothes, and a rose in his hand.

"Hello, who are you?" The blonde one asked, in what seemed to be a French accent.

"…Antonio Fernandez," I answered hesitantly. I still felt a little shaken up.

"My name is Gilbert! This is Gilbird on my head." The white-haired one, named Gilbert said.

"I'm Francis," the blonde spoke. His body language was wide and boisterous as he spoke. "Nice to meet you. Do you speak a different language too?" Francis probed.

"_Yes I speak Spanish, but I'm not very good with English."_ I said in my tongue, hoping they would understand me, unlike most.

"_Oh, I see. Well I speak Spanish and German. I was transfer in Spain, so that's how I know Spanish." _Gilbert replied. For some odd reason, Gilbert in particular was making me feel uncomfortable. The way his eyes watched me… it was like I was going to be jumped or something.

The feeling worsened. _"I really need to get back to Alfred now, so… can I please get through?" _I stuttered.

"_Sure, go ahead."_ Gilbert then moved out of the way.

I ran as fast as I could from them. After turning a few corners, I ran into someone…and that someone was Lovino.

When he saw me though, he immediately turned and fast-walked away. It left me completely dumbfounded. For a moment, I sat there, thinking quietly to myself until it hit me. "…Does that mean we aren't friends anymore?" I questioned to myself, feeling my feet go numb.

I finally made it back to my dorm, in what seemed like hours. As I walked in I heard music and people laughing. I even saw people dancing on the table. And after checking, I was glad to see no one was in the bedrooms.

I went into my room and turned on the light. People I didn't see before were making out in the corner of the room, and were startled by me turning on the light. The sight made my blood boil. "_Get out of my room, I'm tired and want to go to sleep in piece!"_ I yelled, which made the two jump. They got the gist of what I said (or knew what I said, I'm not sure) and left the room.

_Finally_ I was able to lay in my own bed after cleaning way too many bottles off my bed and floor. I could finally sleep! But as soon as the thought crossed my mind, it was ruined.

Alfred came in with a blow horn and blew it in my ear, laughing, but I was quick to rip out of his hands. "_Get out! I don't want to be bothered by you right now!" _I yelled again and he left, with a look of shock on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta:** MsCatPlainer

I woke up the next morning to Feliciano staring at me. Was I late again for school? "What do you want? I am trying to sleep," I snapped at him.

"Oh, so you are up! Come on, hurry! You're almost late to school!" Feliciano chirped happily, almost like he thought I would happy to be awake.

I got dressed quickly. I hoped my plan I had to avoid Antonio would work out the way I planned it. '_I hope Antonio feels as guilty as hell for doing that. Not only do I not trust him fully, but he invaded my personal space and made me feel weird inside," _I thought to myself as I walked over to the door.

"Feli, I'm leaving now! Don't bring the potato bastard here, got it?" I shouted to him, but no response came. This either meant he was sleeping or he left for his job interview.

I entered the school casually as I always did. This was until I saw the Spanish bastard walking towards me. I picked up my pace, hoping he would leave me alone, but alas that never came to be.

He was now calling my name. I tried to tune out him out and pretend he wasn't there. Whoever noticed stared at me, like they were expecting me to snap at him or something.

I walked faster until suddenly something strong and warm grabbed my wrist and pulled me into bathroom. I looked up to see Antonio locking the door. I was alone with him. Knowing that made me feel nauseous.

"_Why the fuck did you lock us in the bathroom, idiot!?"_ I yelled at him. My voice didn't seem to affect him anymore as he didn't flinch.

"_Why are avoiding me?"_ he asked.

'_He won't believe me if I said I was busy studying. I guess I'll tell him I was taking care of Feliciano.'_

"_I-I was taking care of Feliciano. He was fucking s-sick and shit like that, happy?" _I stuttered out. I didn't make eye contact and my cheeks burned.

"_I know you are lying to me, tell the truth… Why are you avoiding me?"_ Antonio said, pinning me to the wall. I was beginning to think what my feelings were until it hit me.

I was young and had been living with Grandpa Rome. The evening that day was warm. It had been a wonderful time to paint and draw outside.

"Hey Bastard, what is this thing Feliciano calls 'love'?" I questioned Grandma Rome. The inquiry made his made his face turn from peaceful to serious in a blink of an eye.

"So, you want to know what love is. Well I can teach you." My grandpa had gestured for me to sit on his lap, and I did. "You will know when you like someone or even love someone when you feel butterflies in your tummy. Also, you can tell when you feel warmth in your cheeks." He had poked my cheek for emphasis. "See Lovino, everyone feels these feelings when they find someone they care for," Grandpa Rome had finished, and set me down on the ground.

"_Lovino"—_I gave a start at Antonio's voice_—"answer me,"_ he said sternly.

'_No, this can't be happening! I thought I was sick, not in 'LOVE'!?" _I thought to myself.

"_I…uhh…can't say," _I stuttered, pushing Antonio away from me. Distance was good.

He looked confused, but asked me another question. "_Wait_, _am I making you feel uncomfortable?"_ he said.

I glared. "_Fuck yes you do! Every time I get fucking close to you I feel all weird inside! I don't know what's going on half the time and I'm confused! I HATE when you get too close!" _I shouted at him. He backed away slowly, unable to see that I was actually crying from the frustration.

"_I did know you didn't like to be touched, please calm down Lovino,"_ Antonio cooed, hugging me despite all of what I said.

"GET OFF BASTARD!" I yelled in English, but he didn't let go.

I began to struggle in an effort to get out of the bathroom, which was proving to be difficult. He had this iron grip, which I didn't know about. I began to feel really warm in my cheeks and tried to hide my face. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Alfred was there.

Antonio looked up but then hugged me tighter. It made it harder for me to breathe.

I managed to loosen his grip enough to punch him in the face, causing Alfred to back up enough for me to run out of the bathroom and the school. Antonio followed behind quickly.

I couldn't breathe. My chest was tight and my heart hurt. _'What's happening?' _The look in Antonio's eyes looked murderous.

Abruptly, I bumped into something solid. I looked up…Francis? I knew him; I hated his guts.

"Woah, mon ami!" He grabbed me. The world turned. My feet wouldn't stay on the ground.

'_Why can't I stand?!'_

Antonio was there. He was speaking. "_Let him go, Francis. You're scaring him."_

I felt hot and sweaty. I had to get home, get away from everything…_him_. I tried to speak, but nothing. Nothing was coming out.

"Mon ami, you don't look so good."

Those were the last words I heard before everything went dark.


End file.
